Ancient Qâêr
=Brief Overview= Qâêr is an SVO structured language with most of the focus and inflections around the verb as well as a few particles. Qâêr was spoken on the planet Sâfâolêracópâ. In the current time period this language is extinct however the 7 major languages on this planet all descend from Ancient Qâêr which in turn descends from Proto-Vamynouyynem. This language is suffix heavy with very few irregularities. For a list on the dialects and different variations of Qâêr, please see the Qâêr Language Family General =Phonology= Single Letters (Romanization) Mutations #Both Approximants and Lateral Approximants are de-voiced before nasals. #Final Obstruent Devoicing. #/l/ becomes /ɭ/ after vowels. #/ɹ/ becomes /r/ before plosives. ::NB /l/ & /ɭ/ not distinguishing phonemes. Diphthongs : Vowels =Phonotactics= The smallest syllable possible; The standard being; With some possible extremes being; *A being any consonant other than a plosive or fricative. Syllable Structure in relation to Consonant A '-' sign indicates the consonant may not grouped with the other indicated consonant whereas a +''' sign indicates it is allowed. A '''< sign indicates it may come before and a >''' after. A '''+ or '-' sign in the Initial, Medial, or Coda boxes indicates whether or not it can appear in those positions Stress The stress is always placed on the second last accentuated vowel, and in the case where this is not accentuated then the stress swaps to the nearest accentuated vowel. In the case of two syllable words then the stress is always placed on the accentuated vowel and in the rare case where both vowels are accentuated the first one is favoured. *In words with are more than four syllables long the first accentuated and second last accentuated vowel are stressed. **E.g. dhonsênansêwe where the stress is on BOTH sên and sê. =Grammar= Sentence Structure & Word Order The main clause structure is SVO, with subclauses being SOV. Noun, Verb, and Adjective Structure Noun Structure Verb Structure Adjective Structure *Adjectives cannot be inflected with comparative and the "Gradable" sufffix at the same time. Aspect and Tense Correlatives Personal Pronouns Cases Case Declension Table for Nouns with Examples Noun Class/Gender Declension Table Noun classes are inflected onto nouns, a noun must be in a noun class at all times. These classes are open to variation though only minor, and can also be used for derivation. Example a Man could be moved from the Human class to the Small Inanimate class suggesting the man is now dead, or is a corpse. These noun classes can also be used for comedy, example putting the same man into the Large Inanimate class suggesting obesity. However, there are strict rules and guidelines and not all nouns can fit, or are allowed to be put into any class. Inanimate objects cannot move to the Human class, and the Non-Human class is, obviously, applied to all living things that are not Human. The third last class would be used to derive such forms as Pizzaria, and the second last being used for Planets and Stars and such. - *When the last consonant of the root (or preceding suffix) is a vowel then the vowel of the suffix is not added. - ** Commonly, when the root ends in a long vowel or a diphthong, the short vowel of the suffix is added rather than dropped as in the usual case. Noun Plural Plural is marked on the verb only, not nouns. Noun Definitiveness Singluar Defined Nouns are followed by the suffix'''-(n)yth''' and plural defined nouns by the suffix (n)êth. Example of a Fully Inflected Noun jymânenythyld''' is a fully inflected noun.'' The noun, and accompanying determiner translates, roughly, to The Man/Men who can be learned from/The Man/Men who are teachers/can be teachers It can be broken down into; :jymân-e-nyth-yld ::Man-ABS-def.-IX Summary of Nouns and Their Structure Nouns must be in a class at all times, no noun is to be used (spoken or written) without being put into a class. This would be grammatically incorrect in Ancient Qâêr. Nouns may (though rarely) change classes however a noun must always be inflected with its relevant class at all times. Derivational affixes always precede the noun and where applicable, remove the first vowel of the noun. Adjectives All Adjective agree with their correpsonding nouns in class. All adjectives are neutral and are therefore inflected with whatever class their parent noun is inflected with. Copulas There is one Copula in Qâêr and that is Mellon. Mellon is similar to the English verb to be however it is used only in two contexts, in reference to nouns and adjectives. Mellon is used when one is saying or describing one noun as another, or when using adjectives with pronouns. It conjugates thus; : :NB Any Pronouns/Nouns used with Mellon take the Ergative case. :NB This copula can be inflected with aspect however not with any of the other verb affixes. :NB Any Noun (defined or not) that is not a Pronoun or Special Noun (eg. Names e.c.t) takes the form for They. Verb Agreement Verbs agree and conjugate with only two genders even though Qâêr has twelve. Verbs agree with the two genders Animate vs. Non-Animate because, in a sense, all twelve genders of Qâêr fit into these two distinctions. All living life including humans, plants, animals as well as emotions and magical entities come under the Animate distinction, everything not included in the above comes under the Inanimate. Verb conjugation is a suffix and is dependent on the Agent, Subject, and Object in the sentence. Intransitive Verbs Transitive Verbs Affixes and Their Meanings There are many affixes in Qâêr however here is a basic list of the ones that won't be mentioned anywhere else on this page. Negation Verb negation is done by adding the prefix sao-''' to any particular verb one wishes to negate. Double negation is done by adding the prefix 'sêsao-' to any verbs. Double negation implies at not at all sense of meaning. *The single negative would convey a meaning as - He did not see Which conveys he did not see event/something. *The double negative would convey a meaning as - He cannot see Which conveys that the man can't see at all, i.e. He is blind, or He sees nothing Which conveys that he is seeing or saw nothing at all, i.e. He completely missed seeing the entire event/thing. The negation of adjectives is done also in a similar fashion by adding the negation prefix 'sao-' to the adjective thus obtaining results such as Happy - '''Un'happy'' Averb Infix There is only one infix in Ancient Qâêr, which stems from Proto-Fárîân, and this is the infix which marks an adverb. This infix no longer has any meaning though grammatically speaking, every adverb has to take this infix when being used in both spoken and written language. The infix is '-yr-' and is placed after the first consonant of the adverb, or if the adverb lacks an initial consonant then this simply becomes a prefix. An example would be, if we had the adverb Tydbrâl (this being the standard dictionary entry of the adverb) in written and spoken language it would become '''Tyrydbrâl. This infix is relatively useless in Ancient Qâêr though it remains in use and is still grammatically required due to archaic rules from Proto-Fárîân from which it's derived. Middle/Reflexive Voice To create the middle/reflexive voice in Qâêr, the suffix dâr is added onto the verb and no other syntactical or morphological changes are necessary. E.g. see Voice section. Derivation All the following are Prefixes which remove the first vowel (if applicable, i.e. is simply added if the word begins with a consonant) when being attached to the host. =Verbs= Below are the different types of verbs found in Qâêr, unless previously stated above. Supines Supines are formed very simply in Qâêr. A Supine is a verb used to represent that the another previous verb means to be able to or for the purpose of. Example. ::I shovelled the snow '''to clear' the path.'' To create/form supines in Qâêr, the verb intended to be the supine is placed after the main verb, and the supine takes no inflections or tenses, a root verb one could say. Example, using English. ::I shovelled clear the snow the path :::Where the main verb Shovelled takes tense (led) and the supine, here seen as clear is left blank, so to say. This is how it would be structured in Qâêr. Participles The Present Active Participle To derive the Present Active Participle form of a Verb the suffix '-pon' is added which transforms verbs as walk or write '''into '''walking and writing and e.c.t. The present active participle is used to describe the name or noun version of a verb and takes the place of either the direct object (I like Swimming) or the subject (Swimming is Fun). When a verb is inflected with the present active participle it cannot be inflected with aspect or tense or any other affix. The position of the present active participle in a sentence depends on if it is taking the place of the subject or object in which case it takes the normal position of any normal subject or object in a Qâêr sentence, also these Present Active Participle nouns are commonly used as secondary nouns, e.g. ''The '''Swimming Pool where swimming is a secondary noun of Pool, same as in The '''swimming race. The Present Passive Participle To derive the Present Passive Participle form of a verb the suffix '''-pones which transforms verbs such as speak and write into spoken and written and e.c.t. The present passive participle is most commonly used as an adjective in Qâêr and it follows the noun like normal adjectives. An example of the Present Passive Participle is; The '''written' word'', or It is a '''spoken' law'', the '''burnt' log'', and e.c.t Example, in the above sentences it would follow the main noun like log, or law. Derivation using the Present Active Participle and the Present Passive Participle The present active participle and the present passive participle also have other derived lexical uses, mainly deriving concrete nouns. The suffix â''' is added onto the present active and passive participles (the complete suffixes becoming '''-ponâ and''' -ponesâ''' respectively) which in turn transform these two participles from writing and written into writer/author and letter '''respectively and so on for other participles. : Example; '''Speaking > Speaker and Spoken > Speech '''e.c.t The Adjectival Participle To derive the Adjectival Participle form of a verb the prefix of '''thyl is added which transforms verbs to adjective participles. An example of an adjectival participle is; : very '''overrated' books, or ''a very '''frightening' experience,'' or ''fallen leaves.'' However, in Qâêr Adjectival Participles can be inflected with the Comparative or 'Gradable' prefix because they are being used as adjectives. Gerunds Qâêr has no gerunds and does not use or incorporate them in any way, instead the Present Active Participle takes the place and function of Gerunds in Qâêr. Voice Voice is represented by suffixes that attaches to the verb to indicate the voice of the noun in the ergative case, or when lacking one then in the Absolutive case. Qâêr has three voices, Active, Passive, and Middle, however only two of these are marked, the Passive and Middle voice. This is because the active voice is used the majority of the time therefore not needing an affix of its own. Examples are in English and Qâêr. Sentence in Past Perfective Tense : English – He gave Mary Money : Qâêr - bess semnelelnÿ swârene Merŷve : Qâêr - bess semnel-el-nÿ swâren-e Merŷ-ve : Qâêr – ErgHe Gave-Aspect-Agreement Money-Abs Mary-Dat Sentence in Active Voice : English – bess semnelwynnÿ swârene Merŷve : English – bess semnel-wyn-nÿ swâren-e Merŷ-ve : Qâêr – ErgHe Give-Aspect-Agreement Money-Abs Mary-Dat Sentence in Passive Voice : English – Mary was Given Money : Qâêr – sômnelwynnÿ swârene Merŷve : Qâêr – sômnel-wyn-nÿ swâren-e Merŷ-ve : Qâêr – Give-Aspect-Agreement Money-Abs Mary-Dat ::NB Passive voice (if you didn't notice) is done through ablaut of the verb.(See Derivations for more) Sentence in Middle Voice : English – He washes himself with soap. : Qâêr - bess donsyldârwyneth hwesymele : Qâêr - bess donsyl-dâr-wyn-eth hwesym-ele : Qâêr – ErgHe Washes-Middle/Refl.-Aspect-Agreement Soap-Instrumental Manner Time Place Example in Qâêr – IErg RideTense/Aspect Today HorseAbs MyPos shopDat : English Translation – ‘I will ride my horse to the shop today.’ Mood and Modality In Qâêr mood is represented by a particle that is placed at the head of the sentence. The Qâêr moods are as follows; : Indicative (Realis) :: The indicative mood or evidential mood (abbreviated ind) is used for factual statements and positive beliefs. ::: Particle = byth : Optative ::The optative mood (abbreviated opt) is a grammatical mood that indicates a wish or hope that will not come true. ::: Particle = staol : Oditative ::The Oditative mood (abbreviated odt) is a grammatical mood that indicates a dislike, or something unfavourable that is likely to occur. ::: Particle = sêstaol : Subjunctive :: In grammar, the subjunctive mood (abbreviated sjv or sbjv) is a verb mood typically used to express a wish, emotion, or possibility that has not yet occurred. ::: Particle = dan : Possibility :: Possibility isn't an actual proper mood in Qâêr however to represent the notion of possibility; i.e the possibility of an action being true, or being able to to be true or completed, regardless of and separate to any act or intention of volition by any agent, can still be represented in Qâêr. This is done through combining the Subjunctive mood and the Passive Voice. ::: Mood = '''Verb Ablaut ô' + dan Particle '' ::: Example - :::: Bess dan brakôrynwynnÿÿn mron :::: Translates roughly to - He has the ability/It's very possible he could kill them/those even though he has no intention of doing so. ::::: The possibility is there that he could do it, however this says nothing about if it will actually come to pass, rather this just sates the actions possibility of occurring/being able to be done. : Speculative ::Speculative mood (abbreviated spec) is an epistemic grammatical mood found in some languages, which indicates that the utterance is based on speculation of the speaker, and not actually known to be the case. For example, "The butler could have been the killer." ::: Particle = dôw : Potential ::The potential mood (abbreviated pot) is a mood of probability indicating that, in the opinion of the speaker, the action or occurrence is considered likely. ::: Particle = wylf : Necessitative :: The Necessitative mood (abbreviated nec) is a grammatical mood which combines elements of both the cohortative and the jussive moods. It expresses insistence, intent, command or purpose. ::: Particle = dÿod : Dubitative ::Dubitative mood (abbreviated dub) is an epistemic grammatical mood found in some languages, that indicates that the statement is dubious, doubtful, or uncertain. ::: Particle = esmwyth : Conditional ::The conditional mood (abbreviated cond) is the form of the verb used in conditional sentences to refer to a hypothetical state of affairs, or an uncertain event that is contingent on another set of circumstances. E.g. When/If I feel well, I will sing. ::: Particle = pwâtry : Hypothetical ::Hypothetical mood (abbreviated hyp) is an epistemic grammatical mood found in some languages, which indicates that while a statement is not actually true, it could easily have been. For instance, in English, "You know you shouldn't play with knives! You could have hurt someone!" ::: Particle = kwer : Imperative ::The imperative mood (abbreviated imp) expresses direct commands. ::: Particle = heb : Interrogative (Particle) ::In linguistics and grammar, the interrogative mood (abbreviated int) is an epistemic grammatical mood used for asking questions by inflecting the main verb ::: Particle = lê : Deliberative (Inflects on Interrogative) ::Deliberative mood (abbreviated del) is a grammatical mood that asks whether the speaker should do something, e. g. "Shall I go to the market? ::: Affix = '-boÿ' : Precative (Inflects on Interrogative) ::Precative (abbreviated prec) mood is a grammatical mood which signifies requests, e.g. "Will you pass me the salt?" ::: Affix = '-delŷs' Interrogative Words The interrogative particle lê 'will be inflected with prefixes and these will phrase interrogative words such as ''what, where ''e.c.t. The interrogative particle without one of these prefixes will just be turned into a normal question. : ''What = qâ + lê – '''qâlê : Where = qysyn + lê – qysynlê : When = qôe + lê – qôelê : Who = qem + lê – qemlê : Why = qŷ + lê – qŷlê : How = qyfao + lê – qyfaolê : How Much = sonâ + lê – sonâlê :: 'Sonâ '''is derived from the Fáriân word '''Sjinolâme '''which means ''‘to barter’. :: 'Note '– when using any of these interrogative words in Subordinate or Relative clauses, just the prefix is used, not the prefix with the particle. =Examples= The Number System Basic Numbers The Qâêr number system is duodecimal, similar to that of the Chepang and Mahl languages. To derive words such as first, second e.t.c one simply attaches the prefix 'po(w)-' to the number for example :powonno = first :posont = second :powonno-ey-syryley = One hundred and first 0 - Lyn 1 - Onno 2 - Sont 3 - Kes 4 - Loto 5 - Yros 6 - Mello 7 - Seles 8 - Opo 9 - Nesso A (10) - Kyros B (11) - Penlyn 10 (12) - Syryl 11 (13) - Onros 12 (14) - Sonros 13 (15) - Keros 14 (16) - Loros 15 (17) - Yrylos 16 (18) - Melros 17 (19) - Selros 18 (20)- Opos 19 (21) - Neros 1A (22) - Kyrylos 1B (23) - Penros Other Numbers before 100 With the numbers 24 - 100 there is a structured system however. 20 (24) - Sonân 30 (36) - Kenân 40 (48) - Lonân 50 (60) - Yrân 60 (72) - Melân 70 (84) - Selân 80 (96) - Opân 90 (108) - Nesân A0 (120) - Kyrân B0 (132) - Penlân 100 (144) - Syryley Combining Numbers To derive numbers such as 21 (twenty-one) or 36 (thirty-six) for example, the structure is thus; 21 = Onno-ey-Sonân :The smallest number precedes the larger number. 145 = Yros-ey-Lonân-ey-Syryley Sentences The Featured Banner English Example - ::This language was once featured. ::Thanks to its high level of quality and uniqueness, it has been voted as featured. Qâêr Translation - :elysñâmêthek synjômenwenâ :elswâok âmnewynnÿethÿ dysênenf kwatwân ird sôemsymónolenf, sonlâ yponônwenâ elswâok Lythênythvenf Arasânythand. Re-translated version of Qâêr translation - ::This Language has been made known to the public. ::The cherished language of Qâêr possesses a very high level of quality and uniqeness and therefore has been voted was voted to this sacred position of Honour. Category:Languages Category:Alien languages